legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Very Tall Turban of Ahmad Baba
The Very Tall Turban of Ahmad Baba is the 59th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 52nd episode to be aired. In this moat crossing, teams have to swing over the water one teammate at a time using a long rope suspended from above. One of the most famous scholars of all time was Ahmad Baba. When the caliph of Morocco conquered the city of Timbuktu, Ahmad was captured and taken back to Morocco in chains. One day the caliph reviewed the fate of his prisoners. The first prisoner trembled so hard that his chains rattled. The guard pushed him forward, shouting, "Convicted thief, served ten years and is to be freed today, sire!" "Free him," thundered the voice of the caliph from behind the curtain, "but first, ten more years. Next!" Ahmad Baba stepped forward fearlessly. "You must show yourself to speak to me," he said. "You could have heard a pomegranate drop." "Why should I?" "I can teach you many things. Besides, it must be lonely back there." Finally the caliph came out from behind the curtain. He was a short man with a very tall turban. "You're right," he said. "It's lonely being so mean." He gave Ahmad his very tall turban and set him free. The Green Monkeys are Jamie and Shane. The Purple Parrots are Tiffany and Jason. Turbans (Bungee Ceiling) According to legend, Ahmad Baba was freed from prison and given a turban as a token of the Khalif's friendship. Beside Shane and Jason were two ropes. When Kirk gave the signal, using their hands on each rope, they had to pull themselves up to the turbans on the ceiling. Once at the ceiling, they had to place a turban on their heads and ride back down. The player to bring down all four turbans or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Jason knocked down two turbans while Shane did not miss his bin. Both players each got two turbans, awarding them each a half pendant of life. Keep the Camel Forward (Squirting Statue) To bring Ahmad Baba from Timbuktu to Morocco, the Khalif soldiers crossed the Sahara Desert on camels. Camels are rather stubborn, and one has to keep them headed in the right direction. When Kirk gave the signal, Jamie and Tiffany had to shinny up the camel's backbone and turn its head around. Like all camels, the two before the girls spit, so they had to hold on tight on their way up, then climb back down and do it again. The player to turn the camel's head the most times in 60 seconds won. Jamie had trouble shinnying up her camel and was only able to turn its head around once. Tiffany however, turned her camel's head around three times, awarding her a half pendant of life. Minaret Reconstruction (Ring Tower) When the Khalif conquered Timbuktu, he destroyed much of the city. When Ahmad Baba and his people returned, they had to rebuild. Before each team stood a topless Arabian tower called a minaret, and their task was to rebuild it. When Kirk gave the signal, both players on each team had to grab their dome and begin climbing their minaret. Once at the top, they had to place the dome on all the way. The team to place the dome on top and remove their hands won. The Green Monkeys placed their dome on at the end of the game, awarding them a full pendant of life, sending them to Olmec's Temple with 1½ pendants. Shane sped through the rooms at a great pace. He did not take any shortcuts to the artifact, but he was determined to come out of the temple a winner. After two and a half minutes of temple running, he finally grabbed the turban, and escaped the temple a mere fourteen seconds later. This was simply a superb episode, and an exciting win added to its value. * Not counting The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata, this is the first episode where the Red Jaguars, Green Monkeys, Purple Parrots and Silver Snakes compete in the Steps of Knowledge (one of three combinations that never materialized in Season 1). * The Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade can be seen in Medusa's Lair while Olmec was telling everybody where the turban was. * The Missing Eye of David can be seen in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey during the first Temple Game. * This was the first of two episodes where a team of Green Monkeys attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in the Top of the Central Shaft. The second episode was The Discarded Seal of Ivan the Terrible * Shane performed the most objectives in a temple run with nine, tying with James Valin (who was also a male member of the Green Monkeys) from Ponce de León and the Lost Fountain of Youth. * Shane was the only male to grab an artifact from the top of the central shaft. * Shane was the first member of the Green Monkeys to perform a Solo Run and subsequently win the grand prize. He was followed by Jason in The Broken Wing of Icarus in the former case and Andrea in The Lion-Headed Bracelet of Chandragupta in both cases. * Jamie would compete on Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge, despite not participating in the Temple Run. ** Her brother Joel from the previous episode also competed in that special. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XII Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shaft Top Category:Green Monkeys vs. Purple Parrots Category:Red/Green/Purple/Silver Category:Green Monkeys Category:1½ Pendants Category:Solo Run Category:Male Going First Category:Win Category:Half Pendants in the Pit Category:Signature Runs Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Episodes That Retained Original Prize Plugs Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations